


Impulsive Revenge

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, they get married out of SPITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika leaves once again. Gon and Killua decide to retaliate - by getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/gifts).



> honestly this is at least 50% cat's fault. this is mostly crack but i somehow got emotional about it halfway through. sorry...
> 
> (just imagine they're NOT like 12 but 18 in this idk.)

Gon couldn't believe it. Kurapika had vanished on them _again_.

He turned to Killua with his best suffering expression. “We need to do something!”

Killua looked pensive for a moment before his face brightened and he snapped his fingers. “I've got an idea. Let's get married!”

“Ohhhh,” Gon's eyes grew wide. “Yes, that'll show him!” They couldn't bring him back, not with him not answering his phone – as usual – but they could make him regret his decision.

Killua nodded. “We shouldn't tell Leorio though, he might try to talk us out of it and that'd just be annoying and delay us.”

“Let's go right now while he's not around,” Gon shrugged. “Then he can't stop us.”

“Right now?” Killua asked. He obviously hadn't expected Gon to want to get married right this instant.

Gon nodded vehemently. “Yes, let's go!”

And because Killua couldn't say no to Gon, off they went in search for a priest.

  


  


  


Why Gon insisted on them wearing nice suits when they didn't even invite anyone to the impromptu ceremony was beyond Killua, but he didn't feel like he had to understand it. It was slightly uncomfortable but he just went along with whatever Gon said. He'd been through worse.

The priest they had found looked at them a little weirdly but ultimately agreed – maybe partly due to the money Killua shoved at him but who cared, really.

So they ended up ten minutes later in front of the altar, hands clasped tightly together, the priest's words only faintly registering in Killua's ears. They didn't even have rings.

“So do you, Killua Zoldyck, take Gon Freecss to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Killua didn't even let the man finish. “I do,” he said, looking at Gon before he had to avert his eyes so he didn't end up crying.

“And do you, Gon Freecss take Killua Zoldyck to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Killua shivered a little.

“I do,” Gon said with such conviction that Killua had to look back at him, even if it meant that a single tear escaped the corner of his eye.

“Then with the power bestowed upon me by the law and god I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

And they did.

  


  


Afterward they tumbled out onto the street, laughing, with their hands still held.

“Oh my god,” Killua wheezed, stopping for a second to catch his breath, “we really did it!”

Gon beamed at him. “We did!”

Killua straightened up and shifted his weight so he was pulling Gon towards him, with him. “How about we go look for some rings so Kurapika has something to _really_ freak out about.”

  


  


“So, do we hyphenate?” Gon asked sweetly while they were looking at the display of a jeweller half an hour later.

“Nah,” Killua said, grinning, and rocked back on his heels. “I want to take your name.”

It took Gon's breath away for a moment, the casual admission of it, but he smiled back at Killua easily.

  


They found the perfect rings and walked back home with them glinting in the light of the setting sun.

  


  


  


  


Later that night Leorio would spot the rings on their fingers and yell at them, “You got married? Out of spite? _Without me_?”, but for now they were content.

 

(Much, much later, upon his return, Kurapika would look at them with sadness and disappointment but ultimately he would understand. And maybe he would even learn.)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if i misspelled gon's last name anywhere. also wow, these gays. this is what happens when you leave the kids without adult supervision, kurapika.
> 
> yep, spite marriage is now a thing. you're welcome.


End file.
